Damned to be Dumbledores
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: Albus and Minerva Dumbledore have three children who all face the consequences of the Dumbledore name. This never stops them from fighting Voldemort beside Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
1. I'd Have to Kill You

I'd Have to Kill You

The Order of the Phoenix meeting had just begun. Everyone was crowded around the kitchen table at Grimmuald Place. Even with Sirius Black's death this past summer, they continued to use it. It was clear now that Harry Potter was the sole owner of the house, even if he was not a Black.

Tonight however, the meeting was more crowded than usual. This was because the Order would be voting to induct Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger into their ranks. There at close to twenty-five people there. The entire Weasley family, bar Percy, was there to see the decision on their son. Even Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, who rarely attended meets because of Hogwarts, were there as well. Albus Dumbledore sat at one end of a long table watching everything unfold.

The three would be given Veritaserum and then questioned on their intentions. This was procedure for all new members of the Order of the Phoenix, but never had they inducted anyone that was under seventeen. After two hours of straight questioning, they were allowed to make their case. Hermione did most of the talking; she had a list of important points to talk about. Harry and Ron elaborated a bit.

"Finally, we think it would be safer for us to be completely informed instead of half-way in the dark. Like it or not, Harry, Ron, and I are a part of this," said Hermione, ending her thirty-minute speech.

"There is more to being in the Order than just being informed on Voldemort's movements," spoke Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You have to respond to this and know how to fight it."

"We know," started Harry, but Hermione shut him down.

"You have to make many sacrifices that people your age shouldn't have to make." Molly Weasley was completely against the idea of letting them be active members in the Order.

"We have made sacrifices!"

"It is nothing compared to what you would have to go through becoming a member of the Order," shouted another member. There was much shouting until Harry's voice rang above the rest.

"How about walking around with a scar on your forehead, thinking about parents you'll never get to meet. Or what about Cedric and Sirius? Does the Chamber of Secrets ring a bell?"

"Potter!" Minerva McGonagall's voice caused him to fall silent. This was the first time she had spoken all night and to be honest, most people had forgotten she was there. She stood slowly from her place at Albus' right side. "The way you are talking it seems that you think you are the only one making sacrifices."

"That's not what-" began Harry, but Minerva took no notice.

"Some of the people in this room have seen and lived through more than you. Ms. Granger has more brains than some of us put together. Mr. Weasley has more loyalty and brawn than he lets on. And of course, Mr. Potter is the reason we can win this war. However, you cannot do this alone, nor can you afford to think you are the only ones hurting because of it. Why don't you listen, instead of running your mouth? This is a war, Mr. Potter. The first thing you need to learn is to get along with other people and maybe learn something from the tales of hardship we have been through."

"Thank you, Professor," murmured Hermione. Harry and Ron stared dumbfounded at their teacher. "We want to know what we're up against. That is why we need to join. If you don't let us in, we'll try to do it without help, and that has never ended to well. We are stubborn and hard-headed, but we need to learn what we can to win this war."

"Well, you have my vote, Ms. Granger," replied Minerva with one of her rare smiles and took her seat.

"If that's good enough for her, it works for me too," said Dedalus Diggle, and raised his arm in a vote. Hestia Jones and Kingsley joined him. Tonks and Moody were next to raise their hands. A few hands of people who the trio had just met rose into the air until only Albus, Remus, Arthur, and Molly remained.

"I vote whatever Albus does," sighed Arthur. Molly was in tears.

"It doesn't really matter now. We're out voted," mentioned Remus, but raised his hand never-the-less. Albus stood, not waiting for Arthur and Molly to vote.

"I believe we should welcome Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger into the Order of the Phoenix." Albus continued with a short speech before the meeting was dismissed. Most people stayed for a nightcap while others returned to their families or jobs. Harry approached his Transfiguration teacher after much congratulating. Minerva was speaking to Albus away from the chatter of the crowd.

"Poor Molly…almost all of her children in the Order." Minerva had her back to Harry, but Albus saw him coming.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Sorry for interrupting- I was wondering if I could have a word with Professor McGonagall."

"Of course. We can carry on our conversation some other time," he smiled. "I'll be going back to Hogwarts, then."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's eyes followed Albus' retreating figure.

"I wanted to thank you." Hermione said Harry should thank her for keeping him in line.

"Whatever for?" She looked at him in confusion.

"For everything you said earlier. You were right, I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"I guess the only thing to say is you're very welcome." She moved to walk away, but Harry stopped her.

"Professor, you said something about making sacrifices and learning from other people's stories. If you don't mind me asking, what is your story? I pretty much know why everyone else is part of the Order, but after all these years I still don't really know your story." He looked at her eagerly. Curiosity, ironically, killed the cat, but he could not help it.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Harry stared at her, almost causing her to laugh. "Well, I wouldn't kill you. Still, it's just better if my secrets stay secret. No one gets hurt that way." She gave him a soft pat on the back.

"Good luck, Potter. We're all going to need it."

**A/N: **This will be Albus/Minerva, not to worry. Next chapter will be more about them and their family. This is right before the sixth book, so Dumbledore is not dead. smiles Also, I'll give you a timeline for my story in the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow if not tonight. I know that Harry and the gang aren't supposed to join the Order before their 17th birthdays, but I needed them to be in the Order for this story.


	2. The Whole Bloody Family

Time Line

Time Line

-Albus Dumbledore became Transfiguration Teacher in 1940

-Minerva McGonagall became Transfiguration Teacher in 1956

-Albus and Minerva married January 13, 1960

-Cassandra Renee Dumbledore born December 31, 1962 (Age 36 for this story)

-Cassandra married Daniel West in 1985

-Cassandra gave birth to Alicia in 1988 (Age 10) and Gabriella in 1990 (Age 8)

-Landon Percival Dumbledore born August 11, 1965 (Age 33)

-Landon married Beila in 1989

-Beila Dumbledore gave birth to Esme in 1992 (Age 6)

-Demetrius Brian Dumbledore born March 23, 1968 (Age 29)

The Whole Bloody Family

Alastor Moody walked hauntingly down a hallway at Hogwarts. This was an unexpected and painful visit. He hated being the bearer of bad news. When he stopped in at the Hospital Wing, the matron immediately knew something was wrong.

"Who is it? What happened?" asked Poppy Pomfrey anxiously. There were no students in her infirmary on the second day of school.

"Cassandra." The woman broke down in tears. Cassandra was as close as a daughter to them. Married for forty-seven years, they had never had any children of their own. The two of them were some of the select few that knew Cassandra West was the eldest daughter of Albus and Minerva Dumbledore.

"What about Daniel and the girls?" Poppy's tears only fell harder when Alastor shook his head. Daniel was her husband. With him, Cassandra had a ten and eight year old- Alicia and Gabriella.

"I'm on my way to tell Albus. I thought you ought to be there when we break it to Minerva."

"Of course," whispered Poppy, wiping tears from her eyes. Alastor pulled his wife into a hug before leading her to the door. Almost too soon they were at the Headmaster's office. There was no need to knock. They were welcomed in by a vibrant Albus. Minerva was sitting on the sofa reading.

"Alastor, Poppy! What a pleasant surprise!" Poppy slipped a hand into her husband's for moral support as the man tried to find the right words.

"I don't exactly know how to say this…" What was he supposed to tell his best friend? That his only daughter and her family had been slaughtered?

"What happened?" Minerva looked up from her book.

"There was Death Eater attack this morning. We were too late to save them…"

"Alastor, tell me who it is," demanded Albus in a voice uncharacteristic for him.

"Cassandra, Daniel, Alicia, and Gabriella. All of them. The house was completely destroyed…" Alastor could not continue. Albus stared at him in disbelief. After a few seconds, it seemed to sink in. Albus moved to his wife's side, attempting to put his arm around her, but she pulled away, walking to the window.

"Not Cassy…not my baby girl…" Minerva collapsed to the floor. Poppy kneeled next to her, whispering any comforting words she could think of. Albus sat with his head in his hands.

"I sent word to Landon and Demetri. Demetri is on his way. I think it's about time everyone knew; no more secrets," said Alastor. Albus nodded, walking over to his wife who was sobbing on Poppy's shoulder. Carefully he took over, pulling her in so she was crying on his chest.

Alastor and Poppy took their cue to leave. Albus and Minerva sat in the middle of his office grieving the loss of their only daughter. Albus cursed Lord Voldemort. How could he have found out? He had done everything in his power to make sure his family was safe. Now Cassy was dead and he had no idea if his sons were well.

"I want them home. I want my family together, Albus. I don't want to pretend anymore!" Minerva had stopped most of her tears.

"I know. We have to go to Head-Quarters. Demetrius is on his way."

"How did they find her? How could this happen? Alicia was only ten and Gabby was a beautiful eight years old. Cassy and Daniel were so happy together…they should have grown old and watched their children grow…" she stopped, tears falling again. The clock chimed.

"Alastor called a meeting so we could tell everyone. Demetrius and Landon will be there." Minerva nodded, letting him lift her to her feet. It took her several minutes to get composed. He led her to the fireplace where they flooed to Grimmuald Place.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived at Grimmuald Place on a grave scene. The house was very quiet. They had been called by Alastor for an emergency meeting. Molly greeted them at the fireplace.

"Now, no goofing off. Something has happened…Albus is waiting for you too to explain. Hurry up," blabbering, she shoved them towards the kitchen. Only about half of the Order had made it on such short notice, but there was one man there none of them had seen before. He had auburn hair and bright blue eyes. They mystery man was seated with one hand clasped around McGonagall's hand. She seemed out of focus.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Ron.

"His name is Demetri," replied his mother.

"If everyone could have a seat, I have some news to share." Albus looked worse for the wear. However, before he could attempt to start talking, there was a commotion at the fireplace. Three people stumbled awkwardly over the grate. There was a man in his early thirties holding an unconscious woman in his arms. A young girl was wrapped around his leg, her face buried in his robes. She never looked up.

"Oh thank Merlin," whispered Minerva. Albus strode quickly to the man. He had laid the woman on the floor and was waving his wand over her, oblivious to his audience. He saw Albus take out his wand, but glared at him.

"Don't do anything! It's your fault they attacked her. It's all your fault!" Albus did not say anything to the accusations.

"Landon! There is no need to shout, you are scaring Esme." Minerva had stood up. "Demetri, help him with Beila. Poppy, you too." Harry just took notice of the petite Madame Pomfrey sitting next to Alastor. Hermione looked at him in confusion- Poppy wasn't a member of the Order. Demetri rushed over to Landon and helped him lift the woman and carry her into the next room as Poppy assisted. The young girl followed her father, crying.

"Esme come here, love." Minerva knelt as the child ran to her, wrapping her little arms around Minerva's neck. She carried Esme over to where Molly stood behind the teenagers. "This is Mrs. Weasley, she will get you anything you need while we're making Mum better. Ok, love?"

"Si, Grandmother," whimpered the small girl. Esme had dark curls, brown eyes, and olive colored skin. Minerva handed her over to Molly before anyone could say a word. Then she went over to Albus and pulled him into the room the other four had just gone into.

"Did she just call her…?"

"Grandmother?" Remus continued Tonks' dropped question. Everyone looked at Esme who had buried her head into Molly's shoulder.

"I don't believe it," said Fred.

"Believe it," growled Alastor. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Then it's true? Albus and Minerva…"

"Are married." Alastor answered Arthur's question. "They have been for thirty-eight years. They were going to tell you tonight, as were myself and Poppy."

"You and Madame Pomfrey-"

"No more questions. Albus will come and explain everything to you." Alastor shook his head. Another person was coming out of the fireplace now. Aberforth Dumbledore stepped out, looking slightly disheveled and angry. Kingsley and Remus walked over to shake his hand in welcome.

"Uncle Abe, Uncle Abe!" Esme slithered out of Molly's arms and ran over to the old man. Abe picked her up cautiously.

"I guess you heard?" Alastor waved for him to sit down, but Abe refused.

"Yea, but I didn't get a person message. Just a, 'Cassandra's dead. Meet at Head-Quarters.'" Abe was shaking his head as Esme tried to plant kisses on both cheeks. She squealed with delight when Albus walked back into the room.

"Grandfather! Guess what I saw!" Abe put her down so she could run over to his brother. "Mama is having a baby! A pequeno bebe!" Albus, chuckling, picked her up letting her kiss him.

"Esme, we told you that wasn't true," said Landon, entering the room as well. He glared at his father holding Esme. Albus took the hint and handed her over to her father.

"You should be with Beila," he said.

"I came to check on my daughter, like a good father." Albus winced at the comment. Landon took notice of his uncle for the first time. He frowned, but said nothing. Everyone except Albus, Landon, Abe, and Alastor looked confused. Demetri joined them shortly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, if it isn't the whole bloody family," he said with a smile, wrapping Abe into a hug and winking at a giggling Esme. "I got kicked out of the room. Beila is going to make a full recovery."

**A/N: **Ok, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but my computer had a spasm and I lost half of this story. wince So here it is. Also, Beila is of Spanish descent (therefore Esme is half Hispanic) and the three of them live in Spain. Demetri lives in Italy right now, but moves around constantly. Cassandra and her family used to live in Germany. They spread their family out so something like this wouldn't happen, but it did. Hehehehehe.


	3. She's A Seer?

Demetri watched his brother talk quietly to his niece

Demetri watched his brother talk quietly to his niece. The little girl was blabbering on about her mother and something about a baby. Landon was telling Esme that this was by no means true and she needed to quit spreading the rumor. His Uncle Abe was talking with his father and Alastor Moody, but it was strictly an act. The two brothers had never gotten along. It had been Demetri's mother that had tried to mend that bond. However, Uncle Abe was very fond of his niece and nephews and always came around at Christmas time and for birthdays.

Then there was the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew Kingsley Shacklebolt purely by name and the rest were a mystery to him. Except for Harry Potter. That boy he knew. Sure, he had been introduced to everyone. There were three Weasleys present (four if the boy with Harry Potter was one of theirs), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hestia Jones. Harry Potter and his friends looked young enough to still be in school, and to be taught by his parents. So he sat down in the empty chair beside them.

"Demetri Dumbledore. Nice to meet you," he said, sticking out a hand. Harry shook it hesitantly as did the other boy.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley." Ron nudged the brunette who was taking him in slowly.

"Hermione Granger." Demetri had heard that name before from his mother. The three did not look like they were too eager to start the conversation, so he jumped in.

"Granger, eh? Mum's spoke about you before. Not that I was paying much attention," he added with a wink. Hermione blushed in response.

"So are you really Dumbledore's son?" Before Demetri could answer, Ron got a kick under the table from Hermione. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind him asking. Actually, for the first time, I can answer truthfully. Yes, the guy with the long beard and odd attire is my father. And to save you the pain from another kick, Minerva McGonagall is my mother." Ron grinned at Hermione, who only scolded. Harry was still studying him intently.

"Where do you live?"

"Well, presently, I don't know. I was living in Italy, but I'm pretty sure I can't go back there." Seeing the confused look on their faces, he continued, "We think Voldemort's out to get us."

"Join the club," muttered Harry, then realizing he said that out loud, he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, I know your story. Mum worries about you like she does the rest of us." This time it was Harry's turn to blush.

"Do you have any kids?" Hermione's eyes were on the pouting Esme. Apparently Landon had gotten his point across.

"Nope. Don't care too just yet. First I've got to find the right woman. And from what I've heard, no one in this joint is single," he winked at Hermione who giggled. At that moment, a stomping Esme came over.

"Uncle Demetri, Papa said that Mama is not having a baby! But I saw it!" The six year old crawled into her uncle's lap. "You believe me right?"

"Of course I do!" Demetri brushed back a dark curl from her face. "Is it going to be a girl or a boy."

"Girl!" came the quick reply with so much enthusiasm that she jumped up in his lap. "I'm going to have a hermana!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Demetri! We are trying to break her of that rumor. Stop encouraging her!" Landon had moved to their place at the table. Esme pouted, but found it hard to hide her delight of the possibility of a baby sister.

"Everything else she says comes true," argued Demetri. The trio and everyone around them looked confused.

"I discussed this with you. This is little stuff that she wishes to come true. It's called underage magic. Like the puppy she said would appear on the front porch last year. All that takes is an unknown summoning charm."

"This isn't a little thing." Landon rolled his eyes, but Demetri did not push the matter forward. Minerva walked in searching for her eldest son.

"Dear, Poppy was running some tests and she found something." Seeing the look on his face she added, "No, no. Nothing bad. Beila is five weeks pregnant."

"I told you so!" shouted his daughter in glee. Minerva looked startled at the outburst from her granddaughter.

"I don't believe it, " said Landon incredulously.

"I'm having a baby sister!" sang Esme. Hermione stared wide-eyed at the six year old.

"She's a seer," she whispered. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, what do you know…" chuckled Albus. Minerva's eyes flashed in his direction. It was no secret that the Professor strongly disliked Divination. Harry held back a small laugh. Her only grandchild was a seer. Esme pulled her father by the arm, leading him into the room where her mother was and away from everyone else.

"I told you so," grinned Demetri.

"All you said was she had a gift." Minerva played with his long auburn hair. She took an eye to her students now. "I see you have met my son."

"Yes Professor," they chorused.

"Yes Professor," mimicked Demetri. She smacked him over the head. "Really, you three, she's a big pushover. I know she acts mean, but-" His mouth continued moving, but nothing came out. Demetri frowned up at his mother. Ron and Harry tried to hold back their laughter.

"Don't listen to a word he says. He's just like his father- a pain in the-"

"Yes, Minerva?" Albus called from across the room. His wife shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Landon had led Beila back into the room. She was almost able to walk by herself, but with Esme skipping around them, they were afraid she would trip. Molly had just come in with dinner and everyone was seated. A grim atmosphere had overtaken Minerva once again, and she fell into silence. The death of her daughter was weighing heavily on her mind.


	4. Hasty Judgement

Albus Dumbledore reached his chair at the head of the table

Albus Dumbledore reached his chair at the head of the table. Chairs had to be added for the new additions. Landon and Beila were seated next to Demetri with Esme on Beila's lap. Aberforth sat next to Alastor. Albus waited until he had everyone's attention before speaking.

"I don't believe everyone has been properly introduced. I believe that I heard Alastor informing all of you that Minerva and I are together. We have been married for 38 years and have three children." His blue eyes watched everyone take in the information. "I'm taking it you can count and only see two mystery sons at the table. Demetrius is my youngest son and is studying in Italy. Landon is the middle child and this is his wife and daughter, Beila and Esme." He waved affectionately at his grandchild. Minerva shifted her eyes from everyone else, Landon turned to his daughter, and even cheerful Demetri shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Hopefully you can understand the need for secrecy with my family. Anyone connected to me as a friend is in danger, like all of you. You can only imagine my fears for my direct family." Taking a deep breath, Albus continued. "For nearly twenty years, my family has been safe from Voldemort. This morning, however, tragedy struck our family. Our daughter, and oldest child, Cassandra was murdered with her family in their home." A gasp flew through the group. Albus took no notice, he was past grief now. "With her husband, Daniel, she had two children; Alicia, who was ten, and Gabriella, eight.

"Demetri, Landon, Beila, and Esme will be staying here at Headquarters, as their homes are no longer safe. Both my sons are members of the Order of the Phoenix from the first war. If no one has any objections, I would like them to continue to work for the Order." When no one made the slightest move, Dumbledore took a seat. "This meal looks wonderful, Molly."

"Thank you," she murmured. It was clear she was having trouble holding back tears. Molly had yet to lose a child to this war, but knew it was coming. Slowly a small chatter came rising up, leading the attention off of the four new people in the room. Remus and Bill were talking with Demetri, both of them laughing at something; Landon was speaking with Alastor and Kingsley. Beila's attention was being held by the female population of the table.

That is until Esme let out a shriek. "He's coming!" Her eyes were wide and terrified. "Papa! Papa! He's coming! That man..." The six year old whimpered, crawling into her father's lap, burying her head in his chest. Everyone was startled by the outburst.

"Esme, darling, we are safe here," cooed Landon as Beila stroked the back of her daughter's hair. Esme kept shaking her head no.

"He's coming! Él nos matará! He will try and fight you! I can't see past it!" She shouted in terror. Beila shushed her child, but a wild look appeared in her eyes.

"¿Podría él entrar aquí?" She whispered to her husband.

"No," replied Landon. Most of the table did not speak Spanish, but a few picked up on a few words.

"My Spanish isn't that good, but...I think matanza is kill, making matará, kill us...correct?" Hermione whispered to Tonks who, with her auror training knew how to understand several languages. The older witch nodded.

The sound of the front door slamming shut made everyone jump. Most rose out of their chairs, wand at the ready. Landon handed Esme over to Beila and stood up. Even Minerva reached for her wand, causing her students to look at her in surprise. Only Albus remained still, with a look of curiosity in his blue eyes as he stared at his fearful granddaughter. After the sound of dreary footsteps, the dining room door opened, revealing a tired and worn Severus Snape. Everyone sighed in relief, sitting back down. A single red light shot at him, causing the wizard to conjure a shield spell suddenly, but the non-verbal stunner still knocked him off his feet.

"What was that for?" He looked threateningly at the group as another spell came barreling at him. Landon had his wand pointed straight at him.

"Landon!" Minerva stood sending the most recent spell rocketing off in the other direction. Her son looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you protecting him!?" Again, he tried to attack Severus, and again he was thwarted by his mother.

"Because he is on our side! Expelliarmous!" Landon's wand came flying out of his hand, her having caught him unaware. Severus, to everyone's surprise, merely lowered his wand, not even giving his infamous glare.

"She's okay then," he said, staring at Beila, who regarded him with a look of terror.

"No thanks to you," growled Landon, stepping up to him. Severus stepped back, only adding to the continuous curiosity stirring through the room.

"So it's true?" Severus directed this question to Albus, who nodded. "Then, the family, they were yours?"

"My daughter, son-in-law, and two grandchildren."

"He is your inside man?" demanded Landon, still looking at the other man with suspicion. "He tried to kill us!"

"Technically, I only tried to harm you, not kill. I do have to play a believable part, and apparently I did a good job. I was only minutely punished for your escape," replied Severus coldly, and then turned to Albus again. "They are looking for another man in Italy, but no one is sure if he exists or not..."

"Present!" Demetri waved a hand. Landon was still seething at the teeth, staring hard at the Death Eater. Severus was still standing awkwardly at the door until Remus and Kingsley moved over to let him sit between them at the table. Alastor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"Take it easy, boy. Don't let hasty judgment get in the way."

"I'll let my judgment decide who I want around my family." Beila was looking confused at her husband, clutching a shaking Esme to her chest. "Someone who tried to kill us isn't one of them."

**A/N:** Sorry if my Spanish isn't any good…I've learned nothing in my Spanish classes at school, so if you want to, please correct me. Also, I've had several questions about Landon's character and how he seems so bitter. He is the difficult son- I mean, to me Minerva would have had a harsh streak to her when she was young, so he kind of takes after her. He doesn't agree with everything his father has done, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love all of his family- he really does!


	5. Do You Feel Lucky?

Landon stared out a window in Grimmuald Place, oblivious at first to the three teenagers who just entered the room. They were whispering to each other, but stopped suddenly when they took notice of the man in the corner. The middle Dumbledore child looked up at them with a forced smile and motioned for them to take a seat. With slight hesitation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on the couches.

"I hear you three are the youngest members of the Order to ever been admitted." Most of the bitterness from earlier had worn off and his voice was rather gentler than the three had expected.

"Yes, sir." Spoke Hermione. "How is your wife?"

"Beila is going to make a full recovery, thank you. I believe I should apologize for my attitude earlier. Things just sort of happened all at once," sighed Landon.

"Understandable," commented Hermione. Harry and Ron were still sitting silently.

"I'm usually not that uptight. But my family is too important to me to be relaxed in a time like this. Although, yelling at my parents was a little over the top." He gave a small laugh that drew smiles from the other three. "I guess I missed inheriting my father's ability to be calm no matter what is going on."

"He does tend to do that," said Harry, recalling several times when panic should have ensued, but their Headmaster managed the situation like nothing was wrong.

"My brother and sister have that trait." A glance of pain came quickly over his eyes, but faded as he spoke again. "Actually, both of them took remarkably after Father. I guess that's the reason Mum and I see more eye to eye sometimes."

"I'm sure it was difficult growing up as their child," muttered Harry, think of his own fame in resemblance to theirs. Landon sat back, thinking before he answered.

"I never regretted anything about my parents. I love them. However, I do regret the way I had to be raised for my own safety. I wasn't able to use my last name until I was grown and out of the country. Most kids thought I was Muggle born in school because I was never allowed to speak of my parents. But in all actuality, it wasn't that bad. Father and Mum tried to make up for the secrecy any way they could. Cassy used to hold it against them to get things she wanted. Spoiled little brat," he laughed fully this time to his sister's memory. "I'm sure you know what it's like, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah…" mumbled Harry. The Landon talking to them now was so different from the Landon they had seen at dinner earlier. Just as Ron was about to speak for the first time Minerva entered the room with a knock.

"Hello, Professor."

"It's time for you three to return to Hogwarts. Classes start in three hours and you'll need all the sleep you can get." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood and joined her at the door.

"Nice speaking to you, sir," said Hermione politely. Landon got up and walked over to them, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet the hope for the future," he replied, before turning to his mother. "Is Father going back with you?"

"Yes," replied Minerva with steel in her voice. "But he's in the kitchen with Severus right now. An apology would be nice."

"So he's going to finally apologize to me?" asked Landon sarcastically. Minerva glared.

"That's not what I meant." She was using the Professor side of her now.

"Sorry, Mum. No can do. If it weren't for him, Cassy might still be alive right now."

"Don't you dare put that on him…" Minerva's words went unheard to her son as he went upstairs. Hermione cautiously put a comforting hand on their Professor's shoulder. With a sigh, she ushered them out, giving Hermione a sad smile. "He'll forgive him. He always does."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Lord Voldemort paced in front of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov. All had been in charge of three separate operations involving the Dumbledore children. Lucius had taken a group of eight Death Eaters to kill a Demetrius Dumbledore living in Italy. Dolohv was in charge of the murders of Landon Dumbledore and his family in Spain. Both had failed him. Landon Dumbledore's family has escaped with little harm and Lucius had failed to find Demetrius. Only Bellatrix had come through for him; murdering Albus Dumbledore's only daughter.

"How hard is it to kill one man, Dolohov, who didn't even know he was a target?" Voldemort asked calmly. No one dared to speak. "And Malfoy, this was a chance to redeem yourself to me. Any death would have been nice. I believe a six-year-old girl escaped from you. Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"No sir," they said in unison.

"No timid excuses for your failures?"

"No sir," they repeated. Neither man dared to look up at their Master. Only Bellatrix in her glory could stare at him in triumph.

"Good! Because there is no excuse for this! Now Dumbledore will hide them- protect them from me! Now I won't have another chance to take them away from him!" yelled Voldemort causing all of them to jump in surprise. He ripped his wand from his robes and pointed it mercilessly at Lucius. "Crucio! You had nine people to kill three! Crucio!"

"And you Dolohov!? One man! Crucio! You've killed more people than that single handedly. You failed to track and execute one man!" Both men lay panting on the floor. Lucius was bleeding at the temple and Dolohov could barely move. Just as Voldemort raised his wand to continue to exert his anger, a whimpering sob came from a dark corner in the room. Bellatrix hissed with impatience and Voldemort's red eyes flickered in the direction of the soft crying.

"Shhh. Gabbi, shhh," came an even softer voice.

"I thought I told you two to keep silent while I dealt with my disobedient servants," barked Voldemort.

"I'm sorry…She doesn't understand what is going on. She just wants her mother." A girl of no more than twelve sat clutching a younger child. The small girl in her arms had been crying for several hours now.

"Well, she can't have her mother, now can she, Ms. West?" He walked away from the two cowering Death Eaters and crouched before the two young girls. Gabriella West buried her face deeper into her sister's chest. Alicia West stared hauntingly at the man who held them captive. "But maybe, if you're luckier than your parents, you might be able to see your grandparents. And maybe if you're luckier, they'll even take your place. Do you feel lucky tonight?"

**A/N: **I hope this makes up for all the time between updates! I'm really sorry! But it's hard to find time to write nowadays. I promise to do my best to make my updates good, but I can't promise anything for when they'll be coming!


	6. The King and Queen of Hogwarts

Alicia West tried to shake the sleep from her eyes; she had been awake for close to fourteen hours now. She refused to let herself fall asleep for fear of what would happen to them. Gabriella lay silently in her lap, her chest moving slowly with each breath. Alicia traced the hairline of her little sister and then took to braiding the young girl's dark brown curls. Doing anything helped press the sleep back, but now the feeling of hunger was taking its place. Gabbi squirmed at the sounds Alicia's stomach was making. She knew her sister wouldn't be asleep for much longer and the six-year-old child was hard to keep quiet otherwise.

Gabbi didn't understand what had taken place yesterday. Her young age kept her innocent for a while. However, at twelve, Alicia had seen the panic in her parent's eyes as they tried to defend their family. She knew the complexity of the spells that destroyed her house and who the people who attacked them were: Death Eaters. She also knew about the man who held them captive and what he could do to them. Her only prayer was that her grandparents would find them.

"Alicia?" Gabbi had finally woken.

"Yes, love?" Alicia struggled to be strong for her sister, not to break down and cry.

"I'm hungry," she whispered.

"I know, Gabs. We'll be able to eat soon, but right now you need to be a good girl and not argue with anyone." Gabbi nodded hesitantly and laid her head back down.

"Tell me a story." Alicia almost choked over her tears at the innocence of the child. Here she was worrying about how they were going to live and Gabbi only wanted to be entertained.

"Ok. What kind of story?"

"A princess one!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. Most of the time her older sister was busy with friends or more fun things than her little sister. Alicia was touched by Gabbi's enthusiasm.

"Once upon a time there was a Princess named Gabriella-"

"No, Alicia. She is prettier than Gabriella."

"How about Princess Cassandra?" When Gabbi nodded her head, Alicia went on. "Princess Cassandra lived in a beautiful castle with high towers and acres of sloping green land with beautiful trees and forests."

"Hogwarts?" Gabbi sat cross legged in front of Alicia hanging on to every word.

"Sure. Hogwarts was the Princess' charming home. She loved racing down the changing staircases and talking with the ghosts who loved her so." Alicia began wondering if this was anything like her mother's life as a child. It was something they never discussed together; something that had been put off for another day. "Her mother and father, the King and Queen of Hogwarts, loved their daughter and blessed her with an exquisite gown."

"Like a pretty dress?"

"Yes."

"Was it pink?" Alicia laughed out loud. Their mother never liked pink, but it was Gabbi's favorite color.

"Of course it was. It had a diamond band to match the diamond necklace that looked so pretty on her graceful neck. She wore it to a party when she turned seventeen-"

"That's five years older than you." Alicia remembered now why she never told her stories; the girl couldn't sit still and listen. This story, however, was special. It was the story of how their parents met, in a manner of speaking.

"Anyway, on her seventeenth birthday, the King and Queen threw her a Ball. She was determined to find a Prince that she would fall in love with. She danced with dozens of young men that night, but couldn't seem to find anyone with true love for her. Princess Cassandra wanted to look into her Prince's eyes and see the same love that her parents shared." Tears brimmed Alicia's eyes, but Gabbi didn't seem to notice. All the older girl could think about was her mother and father and how she would never have the chance to tell them how much she loved them.

"Did she find him?"

"Yes, yes she did. His name was Prince Daniel. They fell in love dancing a waltz. Her parents adored him and welcomed him into the family. It wasn't long before they were married. What a beautiful wedding it was!"

"Yes just lovely." Both girls jumped in shock at the woman's voice from the doorway. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who killed their parents stood before them. A man with dark oily hair was slightly behind her. "I can tell you the rest of the story. The Prince and Princess go off and have two little brats. But their happily ever after didn't last very long. One scary night, a great sorceress killed them mercilessly-"

"Bella, stop scaring the children," snapped Severus Snape. His dark eyes swept over the two girls before him. Both had fear in their eyes. The eldest one, he noticed, had her grandfather's bright blue eyes and at this moment that dashing blue was gray with tears.

"You're one to talk all mighty Potions master. You scare little kiddies when you enter a room." She turned her attention back to Alicia and Gabbi. "Our Lord will see you now. He needs you for something."

Alicia scrambled up, pulling Gabbi along with her. It was best to cooperate she figured. They were taken down a long dark hallway, lit with magical fire. They climbed several flights of stairs before there were windows overlooking shadowy grounds. Bellatrix and Severus easily maneuvered the confusing corridors until they reached the dining hall. Lord Voldemort was the only one sitting at the table. In front of him was a rather large red envelope. As soon as the children were dropped off, Bellatrix and Severus bowed their leave.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, red eyes drifting through them and to the door which Bellatrix hadd just shut.

"It-it's a…Howler, s-s-sir." Alicia was proud of her intelligence, but she couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"No need to be scared. All I want is a scream from one of you." Alicia paled. She had no idea what that could mean. Her parents had said that the Dark Lord could do terrible things, but she had never been told what those things are. "Now, don't panic. You can scream on command, or I can make you scream."

"Gabbi, scream like a banshee," whispered Alicia to her sister. Although it annoyed her normally, the little girl had an amazing pair of lungs. Sure enough, Gabbi let out a high pitched shriek that caused Voldemort to laugh.

"That will do wonderfully."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore sat solemnly at his desk going over the paperwork piled in front of him. His mind was whirling with grief and pain and none of the work seemed to make it any better. Minerva was teaching at the moment so he was all alone when a raven pecked at is window. Not many people left calling cards through ravens and Albus dreaded to think who this was from. It was obvious enough what it was- the red packaging was a dead give away.

"Good Morning Professor. I hope everything is well." Lord Voldemort's eerie voice came blasting from the letter. "I trust your sons are safe somewhere within the Order. However, I have not the time to discuss them. I do have something you might be interested in."

Albus' eyes widened at the sound of a girl's scream.

"I have been spending quality time with your _darling_ grandchildren and have to say I don't want anything to do with them anymore. The gracious man I am, I am willing to make a trade with you, or your faithful wife for that matter. I want one of you to meet me tomorrow morning at dawn at the cemetery where I was resurrected nearly three years ago. Come alone and I will make sure these two are not harmed and returned to their family, or what is left of it." The howler tore itself to pieces as Albus watched. He was brought out of his thoughts by his office door bursting open to reveal Severus.

"Headmaster! They are alive!" Albus put up a hand to stop the younger man from speaking.

"I know, Severus. Have you told Minerva yet?"

"No, sir. I just returned. I saw them, they are alive and well." Albus nodded in relief.

"Tell her tomorrow morning after I have left-"

"He'll kill you," began Severus in panic.

"And with my death my family will no longer be in danger. They will no longer be used against me; I will no longer be a burden to them," snapped Albus, loosing what little control he had left. His eyes flashed in rage at the man before him. How could he understand what it meant to have to keep his family a secret- to stress over their safety?

"I think we should talk this over with Minerva and the rest of the Order." Albus let out a soft chuckle.

"I already know what they would say. 'We cannot take the risk'; 'Someone else could go instead'; 'It could be a trick'. Minerva would insist on going herself and I cannot let her be victim to Tom's erratic tendencies. No one is to know Severus. I will save my family." Severus did not miss the small tear in Albus' eye and did not argue anymore.

"Yes sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus walked away trying to decide if the old man was foolish or if concern for his family was clouding his judgment. Severus knew what he had to do. He cancelled his classes for the rest of the day without Albus' knowledge and went straight to Grimmuald Place. Like it or not, it was time to make right. Just as he suspected both Landon and Demetri Dumbledore were in the grimy sitting room. The brothers were talking quietly, but stopped as soon as Severus entered the room.

"Can we help you?" Severus overlooked the malice in Landon's voice.

"It concerns your nieces and father, but if you'd rather, I can come back later."

"Ignore him- what about Alicia and Gabbi?" Demetri motioned for him to sit and leaned in with interest. Even Landon could not dismiss him completely.

"They survived the attack on the West home."

"They're alive?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" growled Snape with impatience. "Voldemort has asked for one of your parents in exchange for the girls."

"Let me guess- the all noble Albus Dumbledore convinced Mum to let him go." Demetri glared at his older brother.

"Minerva doesn't know. He decided to do this on his own; he thinks it will stop the Dark Lord's pursuit of you." Severus watched the men as the news sunk in.

"Voldemort will kill him," said Landon in realization at the same time his brother said, "We have to stop him."

"This is where I need your help. Somehow we have to rescue the girls without letting Dumbledore sell himself to the Dark Lord."

"And you think you can pull this off?" asked Demetri. Severus nodded. "I'm in."

"I guess I am too," sighed Landon.

**A/N:** I know Alicia's story was sorta long, but I got kind of into it. What can I say? Anyway, sorry for the wait as usual. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave me love!


	7. Stronger Than Any Evil

Minerva awoke in her bed at the first sign of light. Today marked three days since her daughter's death. She couldn't get her out of her mind. Last night she had sat down with an old photo album, flipping through the aged pictures of her children when they were younger. It was amazing how much they had grown up. Minerva also found the baby book Cassandra had made of her grandchildren. Gabriella was a spitting image of her mother, while Alicia was a better mix of both Cassandra and Daniel. Little Esme looked like her mother, but acted like Landon did when he was a toddler. The eldest grandchild however, had been the only one to inherit her grandfather's blue eyes.

However, Albus' bright blue eyes had been very clouded yesterday. It wasn't the same grey that he usually got when he was sad, but a tell-tale sign that something was wrong. After almost fifty years of marriage, Minerva could read him through his eyes. However, she also usually knew the problem. She hated it when he kept information from her, which had to be what he was doing. It would be the only reason he would have acted as distant as he did yesterday.

Rolling over, she slid her hand under the covers to his side of the bed. It was empty. Most of the time he wasn't up before her, but ever since Cassandra's death he had been having trouble sleeping. Not that she had slept well, but she could at least lie down and stay still with her thoughts. Albus would either pace in his study or toss and turn next to her. Come to think of it, Minerva wasn't completely sure he had come to bed last night. Slipping on a robe, she exited the bedroom and went to his study.

"Good morning, Professor." Armando Dippet smiled down at her from above the mantel. She gave him a strained smile in return (portraits had no sense of emotion- no one in their right mind would wish any grieving woman a happy anything). To her disappointment, Albus wasn't there nor did it look like he had even begun the day.

"Professor, has Albus been in here today?" If it was one thing she could count on, it was that the portraits would never lie to her, no matter what Albus had told them.

"Yes ma'am. He spent the night in that chair I believe. Left about two hours ago," he replied, happy to help.

"Before dawn? Where did he say he was going?" Albus was an odd man, but this was slightly out of the ordinary. To her surprise the old man in the picture frame shifted uneasily in his chair and dropped his eyes. "Professor, where did he say he was going?"

"He didn't tell me anything."

"What did you overhear?" Minerva was not in the mood to play games. "Armando, what did you hear?"

"There was a Howler…it was Him." The ex-Headmaster still refused to make eye contact with the now glaring Minerva McGonagall.

"Him who?" Her heart beat faster at the thoughts running through her mind. Hopefully it was an angry Rufus Scrimgeour or an unhappy parent. Maybe even Severus Snape or Argus Filch. As long as it wasn't…

"You-Know-Who."

"What did he want?" It took everything the Professor had to keep her voice from shaking.

"I didn't hear the whole thing…" he started, but seeing the look on the Deputy Headmistress' face he quickly changed the chain of thought. "Professor Snape came in a hurry and they fought about something."

"Details, Armando," she hissed.

"Albus-is-going-to-make-a-trade-with-You-Know-Who." Minerva's eyes flashed with anger, her heart clenching with fear at the same time. How could he do this to her? Without her knowledge? No, that wasn't the correct question. Why would he do this without her?

She rushed back into their rooms and quickly changed into her school robes. Within ten minutes she was informing Filius Flitwick of the situation and why she had to leave. To her surprise, the started Charms Professor mentioned that Severus had also taken the day off. Muttering under her breath, she reached for the door.

"Minerva?" Filius stopped her in concern. She and Albus had just told the entire staff about their marriage and family. He couldn't condole the loss of her daughter, but he wanted to offer his hand in case she needed it. "Are you all right?"

Minerva answered him with all of the honesty she could. "I have no idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Death Eaters prowled along the graveyard, keeping a look out for any members of the Order that Dumbledore might bring along. In the far west corner huddled two men in black cloaks with a boiling pot of some disgusting creation. Three Death Eaters approached from either side, but before any of them could spot the two intruders, there was a small display of red light.

Severus Snape kicked over Antonin Dolohov's motionless body. To his left was Gregory Goyle Sr. He quickly gathered hair and clothing from them before stuffing them into a nearby tomb. Materials in hand, he crept to where Landon and Demetrius Dumbledore were waiting with his recently brewed polyjuice potion. Just in time they finished changing when Severus' Dark Mark burned his skin, calling them to meet with the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort waved his most two most trusted servants towards him. Bellatrix and Severus gave deep, honest bows before their master. Short words were spoke between them as Lucius Malfoy guided two young girls with blindfolds on into cemetery. Using his wand he tied them to some humble man's grave while they shivered from the cold and fear. His two friends Dolohov and Goyle joined to help watch the two of them.

"Take of the blindfolds; I want them to see their grandfather give himself up to me." Demetri bent down and undid the cloth around his niece's eyes. They looked at him in terror and anger. His heart broke at the sight of them. The sooner his father showed up, the better. Then everything could go as planned.

Within ten minutes Albus Dumbledore made his grand entrance. The other Death Eaters looked on in wonder at the great wizard, so willing to put his life in the hands of their master for the lives of two useless little girls.

"Grandfather!" cried Gabbi in amazement. Alicia shushed her in a hurry, but relief could be seen in her eyes as well.

"I want them taken to Hogwarts, Tom. Unharmed and handed over to my wife without question. No one else gets hurt." Albus only spoke to Voldemort.

"You seem to forget that I'm the one with the leverage, old man. You are in no position to be making demands." With a vast wave of his hand, Voldemort knocked the two girls back against their gravestone, causing them to cry out in pain.

"Tom," warned Albus, stepping forward. Voldemort continued to ignore him and twisted his wand hand forcing them both to their knees. "Don't do this!"

Voldemort stopped suddenly at his outburst. "Can this be? The almighty Dumbledore gone soft in his years? You think I'd let them go without a show? Crucio!"

Alicia screamed in pain. Tears streamed down her face as she lay panting. Gabbi tried to comfort her but she was tied too tightly. Albus whipped out his wand only to be targeted by close to forty other wands. Slowly, he lowered his shaking hand. There was a wild look in his eyes, one that most people trembled at, but in Voldemort's case it was the sign that he had one. Albus Dumbledore was not going to put up a fight.

However, there were three other people there that were. Demetri silently stunned Lucius from behind and before anyone could notice untied the shaking girls. Alicia looked at him in pure horror, but Gabbi closed her eyes and buried her head between her knees. At the same moment Landon and Severus both, unnoticed to the rest of the Death Eaters, cast the Imperius Curse on two Death Eaters across the circle. Then they forced them to attack the person on either side of them. This small commotion drew the attention away from Albus long enough for Landon to get to him.

Demetri held both of his nieces tightly and disapparated. Landon managed to take hold of his father and do the same before Albus could curse him. Although, once they landed, Landon fell, stunned to the ground. Albus quickly turned his want to the disguised Demetri who was still holding his granddaughters. He had no idea where they were, but he was not leaving without the girls.

"Dad, wait! It's me, Demetri!" Albus never flinched.

"Dolohov, put them down," he murmured. Gabbi was crying loudly now for her grandfather.

"I'm not Dolohov and the man you stunned wasn't Goyle. In about three minutes you'll see," Demetri reasoned. He knew that his father could be a dangerous person when it came to his family; however he'd never been at this end of his wand. Never-the-less, he let go of the girls who scampered to Albus' side as best they could. Alicia was still in some pain from her brief introduction to the Cruciatus Curse. Albus crowded them behind him, wand never leaving Demetri's chest.

In a couple of seconds, Antonin Dolohov began to morph into a more familiar character. On the ground, Landon Dumbledore took Goyle's place. Though his shock was apparent, Albus still didn't lower his wand.

"What is your favorite sweet?" asked Dumbledore suspiciously, causing Demetri to grin.

"Cockroach Clusters." Albus lowered his wand and turned to his grandchildren. Demetri walked over to wake up Landon, muttering, "I still think these questions are ridiculous. When we get back to Headquarters I call a family meeting to change them."

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Albus kneeled and pulled a sobbing Gabbi close to his chest. Alicia was beginning to tear up as well. It didn't take her long to find comfort in his open arms as well. "Hush, loves, you are safe now. Shhhh."

"We don't even get a thank you," complained Demetri, helping his older brother up from the ground. "Uncle Demetri, who you love the most, just rescued you and I don't even get a hug?" Laughing through their tears, Alicia and Gabbi ran to his side. After Landon received their love, he walked to where his father was standing quietly, watching closely.

"Severus told you I was going didn't he." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It doesn't matter how we knew, it's that we did and we got everyone out safe," replied Landon carefully. "We need to get back to Headquarters."

"Yes, of course." Albus still looked very subdued.

"Dad, they are with us now. No one can hurt them anymore." Still seeing no change in his father's demeanor, Landon continued with, "Cassy would never blame you; not for any of this, especially now that her babies are safe. Voldemort can't touch us now that we're together. This family is stronger than any evil he can bring upon us."

Albus watched Demetri heal the girls of any cuts and bruises they had. Alicia would need to be looked at by Madame Pomfrey, but this would do for now. His family was with him now and never again would he let Voldemort touch them.

"Thank you, Landon," he whispered. "Alicia, come with me and Gabbi you go with your Uncle. We're going home." His eldest grandchild grasped his hand and looked up with him with those deep blue eyes. Albus placed a gentle kiss to her temple before apparating to Grimmuald Place.

**A/N:** Coming up next, Minerva is a tad bit mad that her husband, and sons, ran off to fight Voldemort without her permission. Hehehe. You haven't seen her angry yet. I love writing her mad. :D Leave me love!


	8. I'm No Maiden in Distress

Molly Weasley stirred the broth of her soup slowly keeping an eye at the woman sitting on the counter just five feet away. Minerva had stormed in here a little over ten minutes ago ranting something wicked about Albus. Finding out her sons weren't at the house did not help her mood.

"You want something to eat, dear?" Minerva shook her head staring at her feet dangling above the floor. Her lips held a thin line that Molly knew too well. Her only hope was this anger wore off a bit before Albus arrived.

"I don't understand it," she muttered. Her dark eyes flashed towards Molly. "Why would he do this?"

"Minerva, I'm not even going to attempt to understand the way a man's mind works. Arthur and I have been married shorter than you so if you can't figure it out, then there is no hope for the rest of us." Setting the soup to simmer, she picked up her morning cup of coffee and went to lean on the counter Minerva had taken up as a seat. "But I do know that most of the time they have good intentions."

"You don't think I should yell at him?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, more out of curiosity than anger.

"Oh no, by all means, shout to your heart's content. Believe me, I'd be a hypocrite if I told you it wasn't a good idea. But Albus is in a difficult position- he might have seen whatever it is he is doing as the only option." Minerva sighed, taking in the other woman's advice.

"I just wish I knew what it was. Any clue or hint would help me understand. But to think he's dragged off Landon and Demetri to You-Know-Who…" She shook her head, refusing to think about what could be happening. Before Molly could think of anything to say, they heard the front door open and Demetri's playful voice rang loud and clear. Molly watched Minerva push herself off the counter, her eyes a steely gray, and threw open the kitchen door. At least she tried to calm the storm before it struck.

"Albus Dumbledore! Where in Merlin's name have you been?!" Molly took a last swig of coffee before entering the fray.

To her surprise, Minerva had stopped yelling, but for good reason. In her arms were her two grandchildren. They were sobbing and shaking like mad as their grandmother cooed and soothed them. Albus was standing a few feet away, but from the look on his face, he knew that he was in trouble. Demetri and Landon shifted uneasily by the stairs. Severus Snape ducked out into the living room.

"Alicia, Gabbi, why don't you come up stairs with us so we can get you a warm bath and bed," said Landon gently.

"And I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind getting you something tasty to eat," added Demetri, holding out a hand. Both girls nodded and followed their Uncles leaving Molly with the temperamental Minerva and nervous Albus.

"I think the soup ought to be done by now. I'll get some up to the girls right away." Molly scurried back into the kitchen. In about ten seconds she heard Albus try to defend himself.

"Minerva, I-" Albus held his hands up in a surrender manner. Minerva took a step towards him with a grim look on her face.

"What? You can explain?! Explain what exactly? Because I still have no idea what is going on!" She made no move to control the volume of her voice. They were going to have at it right here and now.

"It was the only way I could get them back," he said very quickly. After this many decades together the one think the Headmaster had learned about his wife was you had to talk very fast to get a word in when she was angry. And right now it was obvious to everyone that she was beyond angry.

"The only way?! So you were swore to You-Know-Who that you'd keep this a secret from me and he handed you back Alicia and Gabriella?"

"Min, love-" Wrong choice of words. When was he ever going to learn?

"Don't _love_ me," she snarled. "I've stood beside and behind you for fifty plus years. You think that you can still keep secrets from me; secrets that concern the well-being of _my_ family? Because I seem to be the only person in this family left out of the loop! Landon and Dem-"

"I didn't tell them about any of this. I still don't know why they showed up!" Albus could only stay calm for a while before he began getting impatient. He didn't need her to understand his actions, nor did he think he'd have to. "Severus must have told them."

"Oh, so now Severus knew. Why don't you go and marry him- you two seem so nice and cozy with your secrets." Minerva's heart beat faster. She was sick of all these secrets; secrets to protect her. She didn't need protection. "You think I'm the one you need to protect? Don't you forget that I've fought by your side before in many battles and came out on top. Why would fighting Voldemort be any different?"

"I never said you weren't capable-"

"You damn right better not have! You keep me locked up behind Hogwarts so I won't get hurt. News flash, Albus Dumbledore, I'm no maiden in distress. I'm a witch and a bloody good one at that." He winced at her use of language as she continued to curse him.

"And I'd be the first one to say that you are a powerful witch."

"Then stop treating me like one of your students!" Her eyes seemed to spark, a sign that her well kept magic was getting out of control.

"If you'd let me explain-"

"Oh! So it's as simple as that? Explain to me why: Why did you…"

"Why did I what, Minerva?" asked Albus, taking over the argument now. Her use of Voldemort's name earlier showed just how upset she really was. "Why did I go? Why didn't I tell you? Why don't I have a better excuse for going? Because I didn't expect to come back."

"You…what?" She had been expecting some sort of excuse or explanation; expecting to continue yelling and screaming at her husband, but this took a whole new turn to the fight. His defeated stare gave her chills.

"I was to trade myself for Alicia and Gabbi. No one else was supposed to be there. I told Severus to stay out of it, but he didn't listen." He stepped towards her, taking a shaking hand into his. "Minerva, I would have never brought Landon or Demetri into this on purpose. Lord Voldemort made a deal with me. One of us for the both of them."

"You thought I'd go. Make you stay here?" It was becoming clearer now. "Albus, that's a death sentence…you…should be dead." Her eyes filled with tears. Damn being an emotional woman. Everything was coming down on top of her again. Cassandra and Daniel's deaths and the return of Alicia and Gabriella with the notion that Albus could, should be dead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Severus came to tell me the girls were alive and in the process learned that I was going to make the trade for them. He told Landon and Demetri and they decided to find a way to stop it." She turned away from him, one hand on her mouth, the other clutching the chair beside her. "Minerva…"

"You could have died…he would have…" Silent tears streaked her face. Her anger was completely misplaced. Had he had died, she would have been devastated.

"But he didn't get the chance. We all made it home safe and alive." He took her hand off the chair and turned him into his arms. "Now we have our family together, Min. Now we can fight Lord Voldemort to the end. I won't let him tear you apart any longer. I'm tired of watching you suffer."

Albus held his wife close as she sobbed into his robes. His own eyes shed a few tears at the thought of the pain he could have put her through. And yet, he would not have done anything different. Nothing could be changed. This was a war and he was going to have to make sacrifices and take risks. But right now he was going to spend the night Minerva in his arms and his family by his side.

He kissed her gently on the lips and pecked away her tears causing her to laugh. He led her up the stairs saying, "I believe your granddaughters might need a goodnight kiss."

She smiled, composing herself and entered the room where Landon, Beila, Esme, and Demetri were in with Alicia and Gabriella. Acting as if she hadn't just gone from yelling to tears in the last fifteen minutes, she gracefully sat on the edge of the bed and scooped her granddaughters into her arms. In about an hour, Albus closed the door on the three of them sleeping peacefully on the bed.

**A/N:** Ok, this note has nothing to do with this story. I was wondering if anyone knew any good COS stories featuring Minerva. If anyone is interested even in writing one, possibly with me, let me know. I'm thinking of MMAD or MMSS shipping. No slash. Possibly featuring the trio. And as much chaos that comes with Mr. Lockhart as possible. Oh, and the Chamber. And a bit of romance. If you're interested, let me know!


	9. Don't Hurt Her

Albus Dumbledore bent over the ring, breathing heavily in the dusty air. Dark magic he had expected, but the explosion was more fireworks than Lord Voldemort usually cared for. A hand grasped his arm, jerking him to a standing position. Landon Dumbledore looked at his father in concern. No matter how powerful the wizard was, age was beginning to catch up with him. Before either of them could speak they heard coughing to their left; three figures appeared in the clouded room.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Bill, Fred, and George Weasley were shaking off the debris from their clothing. Besides a few abrasions, they seemed to be in decent shape. It was the oldest of the brothers who had spoken.

"Can't say I saw that coming," muttered Fred. He nodded to the ring in his ex-professor's hand. "I see you managed to hold on to it."

It was an antique ring with a black stone that was cracked. After three months of searching, they had finally located what Albus called a horcruxes. It was the second of seven; the first being destroyed by Harry in his second year of school. Tom Riddle's diary and now the Gaunts' family ring were the beginning of destroying Lord Voldemort and ultimately Tom Riddle.

"Let's get back before anything else decides to blow up," said Bill, shaking his head.

What used to be a house was now scattered on the foundation. It was an old house to begin with, but now there was nothing left but the old stove, chimney, and rubble. As soon as Albus had touched the ring, the house had imploded. Luckily the wizards had been ready and the explosion had only locked their shield charms, throwing them to opposite sides of the room. However, a few scratches were little compared to the importance of the ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Ron Weasley sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. He flinched at the sound of the portrait slamming as Hermione Granger left in a rage. He had simply made the comment that she was spending too much time this year working and that she wasn't as fun as she used to be. Not that she wasn't fun, just not as adventurous as in the past five years. She told him that since she wasn't any fun anymore, she wasn't going to hang around and waste his time. Whatever that meant.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion. Ron just shrugged, slouching onto the couch. "You two have a fight again?"

"I guess. I don't even know for sure," he muttered, staring at the carpet. There was a small burn spot that looked like a wand mark.

"I needed to talk to you. But I'll wait until you're in a better mood." Harry continued up to the boys dormitories.

"I'm not in a bad mood," protested R, standing up from the couch causing Harry to stop at the bottom of the stairs. "I just don't know what her bloody problem is."

"Still, it can wait." Harry continued up to his bed and set down his books. Ron and Hermione had been running around each other for too long now. It was beginning to get on his nerves. At first he was not sure if he wanted to two of them to date, but now it was frustrating for them not to. Ever since Lavender Brown had hinted that she liked Ron, Hermione had been going on a rampage. And yet Ron still could not see what the entire school could.

Not that he was much better. Ginny had a crush on him since the day they met five years ago. However, the young girl had grown up and a young woman was now talking and laughing with him. That's what he wanted to talk to Ron about. He wasn't sure if Ron would approve his best friend dating his little sister.

Today in the library Ginny had cornered him, demanding to know whether he was going to just flirt or actually date her. Apparently she had 'other offers' and needed reassurance that Harry was serious about her. And he was, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to completely give up his friendship with Ron to prove it. Ginny meant so much to him, but so did her brother.

"Sorry about that," came a voice from the door. Ron stood slumped against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I just don't know what to do about her."

"Ask her out," Harry shot back, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"She hates me, Harry." R shook his head, running a hand through his red hair. "She'd never go anywhere with me."

"Fine...if that's what you think." He didn't have time to argue with Ron. Especially if he wanted his permission to date Ginny.

"I mean why can't girls just say what they're thinking? How hard can it be?" Harry almost laughed at the differences of their predicaments. One girl refuses to admit her feelings and the other one is laying them on the line.

"Don't ask me how girls work, Ron." Harry picked up his homework and pulled out a quill.

"McGonagall?"

"Yep. Thought she'd lay off after everything that's happened, but she just keeps piling it on. I don't know how she finds time to grade all of this." He looked up from his work at a shifty Ron. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ginny came and talked to me yesterday."

"About what?" asked Harry suspiciously, trying not to let on to his emotions.

"She said...well...let's just put it this way: You break her heart I'll kill you? Got it?" he said threateningly. "I don't care if you're the only person who can stop You-Know-Who. Don't hurt her."

"Yeah. I got it," Harry said with a grin. Ron nodded and left without another word. Harry couldn't get over the fact that had gone so easily. He didn't even have to bring it up. Way to go Ginny! Forgetting all about McGonagall's homework he took the stairs two at a time. If he hurried, he could make it to the greenhouses where she was in class and be able to walk her back to the common room. And ask her out for real.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Albus stared mindlessly out his window as he watched Harry and Ginny walk slowly hand in hand back to the castle. The redhead was talking enthusiastically and Harry hung on every word. It was about time the two of them found love in each other.

"Don't you have work to do?" A feminine voice rang out through the silence. He turned around to face his love frowning at him.

"Come here." He motioned hurriedly like a child showing his mother a small treasure. Minerva rolled her eyes and strode over to the window seat. His treasure was more precious than she could imagine. Two young people in love. Two of her Gryffindors; two of her children were laughing on the green grass of Hogwarts.

"Good for them," she murmured. Albus' eyes twinkled with delight back at her.

"I'm glad he isn't alone for this war." It made him smile seeing her happy for the first time since Cassandra died. He wondered for a minute if he had truly been there for her in her time of need. "Because no one should be alone in troubled times like this."

"It's a good thing we aren't alone isn't it?" she whispered, taking a seat next to him on the small window seat. Albus smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Remember when we were first in love?"

"It's not much different from now, my dear." Minerva frowned.

"It was completely different." She pulled away a bit so she could look him in the eyes. "We were so naïve and carefree…and a bit insane."

"I admit it," he began with a smile. "You've changed. But am I really any saner then when you first fell in love with me?" This caused his wife to laugh and brush back his beard so she could snuggle back against his chest.

"I guess you are right." Below them, Harry and Ginny made their way back inside. "I hope they can last through this…"

"We did," came Albus' simple reply. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, my dear. I am not sure I made that clear in the past couple of weeks."

"Albus…losing Cassandra and Daniel was hard on everyone."

"That's not what I meant. You needed someone and I ran off looking for trouble." He was very serious, but he continued to stroke her back affectionately.

"After all these years I know when you need your own time and your own way to deal with what is going on," she whispered. This was the man she had been missing since Cassandra's death. The man who was sensitive and could pick up all her little signs. "I love you, Albus Dumbledore."

"I love you too, Minerva Dumbledore."

**A/N:** I cannot apologize enough for the LONG wait before I updated. A lot has happened and well I had a huge problem with writers block. But next chapter hopefully will come easier and you'll see some Draco Malfoy. :D


	10. Truly A Dumbledore

Demetri strode confidently down the halls of Hogwarts. The school had not changed that much since his last year here and he remembered walking down the hallways in the same manner. About his fourth year he began to see himself in a whole new light. His older brother was out of school and for once he did not have to live up to Landon, who happened to be the more intelligent brother.

However, Demetri did have his own "special" set of skills. There was no argument that he had inherited the better of the both Minerva and Albus' admirable traits in the looks department. His blue eyes were memorizing and his strong shoulders and arms made the women want to fall into them. He also had quite the arm for Quidditch and played as Chaser for Gryffindor for six years (seeing as first years never make the team). So while his brother was Head Boy, Demetri wore his Quidditch Captain badge proudly.

Cassandra on the other hand, was not only a spitting image of her mother, but had a knack for getting into trouble. Not that the boys did not cause their own share of mayhem, the oldest girl blew through Hogwarts with a bang. Talented and pretty, she was a Prefect and almost got that revoked by her father for spending too much time in detention.

"Uncle Demetri!" Alicia scrambled to keep up with the reminiscing man. After a long talk with the Dumbledores, the twelve year old had decided to continue her schooling here at Hogwarts. Luckily, she was a bright and eager student and it would help take her mind off the kidnapping and her parents' death if she got back to real life. "This place is huge!"

"You will get used to it." He held out a hand for her to grab, which she took easily. "You're going to love it here."

"This is where Mum went to school, right?"

"And me, Uncle Landon, and Grandmother and Grandfather." She nodded her head knowingly, but he could tell all she really cared about was her mother. "Come on, let's go surprise Grandmother."

Minerva was in the middle of teaching her fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins when Demetri knocked on her door. Alicia's blue eyes glowed in wonder out from behind her uncle.

"Bad time?" asked Demetri smiling out to the class, who in turn began whispering over who this rather handsome man could be.

"I am in the middle of class," she said raising a curious eyebrow. "I thought I told you to wait to bring her until after dinner?"

"I never listen, do I?" He let out a soft laugh and was joined by Alicia's giggle. "I was going to give her a tour."

"You thought we wouldn't?" asked Minerva skeptically.

"Oh, you'll show her where all the classrooms are, but she's a year behind on all the secret places this place has. You know like the secret passageway by the-"

"Demetri!"

"Alright, I get the point. Do you want us to sit in the back of class and observe like good little children?" Minerva rolled her eyes; her students were enjoying someone sassing the Transfiguration teacher and getting away with it.

"Will you keep your mouth shut?"

"I won't guarantee anything." He took a seat in a desk in the back and Alicia nervously followed. "But do I get an introduction? I know your students are dying to know who dares defy you."

"You think too highly of yourself, Demetri," she said with a sigh. "Class: my son Demetrius and my granddaughter, Alicia. Demetri and Alicia: the fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins." Murmurs spread through the class like wildfire. For the first time, Professor McGonagall did not reprimand them for talking without permission. She seemed to be enjoying the small moment of gossip. It's not everyday your seemingly single teacher announces the arrival of a son and granddaughter.

"Thank you, Mum." He was still grinning wildly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm up to visit Dad."

"So you disrupt my class and then leave?" She crossed her arms.

"Basically." Demetri shrugged. "I knew you and Dad were going to announce everything tonight, but what fun would that be for the students? They are going to spend all day trying to figure out who you are shacking up with-"

"Demetrius Brian-"

"Watch it, Mum. You almost gave it away." He grabbed the door handle as his mother reached for her wand. "Oh, and in case you all want to start placing bets, you know my father pretty well." Alicia pulled her uncle out the door as Minerva sent an unspoken spell streaking at the door. It shut with a bang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco threw his bag down in frustration. What did his mother think she was doing enlisting Severus Snape to help him? He didn't need help; not for this, not for his one chance to shine. Killing Albus Dumbledore couldn't be that hard, could it? He almost laughed at how stupid that sounded. Draco was way in over his head and he knew it. The problem was he did not want anyone else to know it.

Some annoying fourth years were running around the Slytherin Common Room going on about Professor McGonagall having a family. Apparently, her son had come to see her this morning at everyone was talking about the big announcement tonight. She and her husband (this was the mysterious part) were going to announce their marriage or something like that. In the middle of a war- were they insane? Again, Draco laughed at himself. What did he care? He had his own life to worry about and if he did not finish off Dumbledore soon, he wasn't going to have a life left to worry about.

Dinner was an experience tonight, seeing as everyone was shoveling down their food so they would be at full attention when McGonagall made her announcement. Two extra chairs had been added to the table next to her. One was occupied by the auburn haired man who had been strolling around the school earlier today; in the other sat a darker haired man who resembled McGonagall more.

After desert had been hastily eaten, Albus stood and with an unnecessary wave of his hand, the hall fell into silence.

"In light of recent events, I feel that there should be no more secrets inside Hogwarts. Tonight, I make an announcement not only to this school, but to the world as well." At this he paused, whether it was for dramatic effect or just his hesitation, he glanced down to his right-hand side at Minerva. "Thirty-eight years ago I married the love of my life, Minerva McGonagall. In the process of our marriage we have three children, two of which are present tonight."

Draco felt his mouth go dry as he watched Albus motion to the two men beside Minerva. Both smiled and waved at the crowd. There seemed to be a mixed reaction of the students: some like Draco were sitting in stunned silence, completely blown away by the declaration; others, which were the majority of the female population, were crooning over how adorable the two were together; the rest were trying to distinguish between their disgust and curiosity.

"A month ago, my daughter and son-in-law were murdered in their home in west Germany by Death Eaters targeting my family. After this horrifying event, Professor McGonagall and I decided that secrets like ours were of no use if they were no longer protecting anyone." By now, most students had gotten over the initial shock of the speech, and were hanging on to a very serious Headmaster's every word. "Starting tomorrow, my granddaughter will begin school here as a second year Gryffindor. She has already been sorted and introduced to her House. I ask all of you to be respectful to all parties involved. Now off to your Common Rooms."

At first Draco did not even move. Listening to the Headmasters speech the feeling of doom in the pit of his stomach grew bigger. He wasn't just killing an old man anymore; he was filling a husband, father, and a grandfather. Draco was killing for his own family, but Dumbledore was living for his. There was no mistaking the contempt in his voice as he told them about his daughter's murder or the look on McGonagall and her sons' faces when she was mentioned.

He never really cared too much for the Transfiguration teacher, but she was a great witch and, even if most Slytherins did not want to admit it, a fair and formidable teacher. It was odd tonight, seeing them both so vulnerable to what he was about to do. As he walked out of the Great Hall with his peers, Draco realized why Snape was trying to help him; it wasn't to get back in Voldemort's good graces (the boy still didn't know what made him fall from grace), but to prevent him from killing the great wizard.

Stumbling through the front doors, Draco tore out onto the lawn of the castle trying to breathe deeply in his panic and fear. Throwing himself down on the ground by the lake he emptied the contents of his stomach. This whole idea of murder was maddening and it was making him sick. He could not do this- he was a coward, a bloody coward. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he glanced around to see if anyone noticed.

"Are you ok?" A young girl whom Draco had never seen before cautiously walked towards him. Her bright blue eyes shown with concern.

"I'm fine," he bit back, putting on his pureblood Slytherin persona.

"Well it doesn't look like it," came the equally stubborn reply. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Look kid-"

"I'm no child."

"Fine. What's your name?" He almost rolled his eyes. What was up with this kid?

"West. Alicia West." She stuck out a hand to help him off his feet. "You're Draco Malfoy."

"And?"

"They said you were rude, but since I just caught you barfing up your dinner I'd think you would lay off a bit." He groaned, pushing himself off the ground without her help and with his wand he cleaned himself off.

"They?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," she said matter-of-factly. Draco's eyes grew big in realization- the blue eyes, dark hair, and attitude were all falling together.

"You're Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"I wish people wouldn't make that connection right off- Grandmother says it's my eyes." Alicia sighed. "I guess since all you're going to do is gape at me, I'll be on my way."

Draco watched her go with a growing curiosity. However, meeting her did nothing to calm his anxieties. She, knowing who he was, asked to help him in his time of need; she, who just lost her family, was willing to extend a hand to a boy trying to kill even more of them. She was truly a Dumbledore.

**A/N:** Hope you liked the long chapter! I had a request for some Minerva/grandkids time, but it didn't quite fit in this chapter. Never fear, it will make the next one. Also, I have asked you to please vote in my poll! I have decided to make an OC girlfriend for Demetri, since that seemed to be the consensus. However, Severus' love is still up in the air, so please please vote! It needs to go in the next chapter or two if possible! Thanks!


	11. Kitty

Severus rolled over in bed, staring out the window. The full moon gleamed back at him, taunting him with something so beautiful. This was one reason why he preferred the dungeons. The darkness suited him better. In darkness he could allow himself to be consumed; allow himself to hide from the light. Not that he did not welcome the light when it came, for it was the light that he was fighting for. And yet he felt more at home in the dark.

His movement had awakened her. Usually, she was a heavy sleeper, but lately she woke every time he moved. He didn't have to ask about the sudden change in her sleeping habits, he knew she was worried about him. Sometimes he would leave in the middle of the night and not come back for days. Other times, his Dark Mark would burn, forcing him out of her arms and into his mask.

"Severus? Are you ok?" No. No he wasn't. By the end of this year he would have to leave her forever. A small hand ran across his bare chest as she rolled over.

"I just can't sleep." He was going to have to break her heart and it hurt him to think about it.

"Well, I can think of a few other things to do," she whispered seductively. Her eyes flickered as she slipped her smooth leg next to his. So full of life...would she ever forgive him? Severus shook that thought from his mind- she knew what she was getting into with him. It should not come as too much of a shock.

He allowed himself to laugh, drinking in the sight of her as she lifted her body on top of his. He caught her lips with his; his earlier fears pushed into the back of his mind as he kissed her. Tomorrow he would tell her that he couldn't love her, but tonight he was going to make love to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demetri greeted Landon, Beila, Esme, and Gabby at the door of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Albus was at the Ministry of Magic at the moment, doing Merlin knows what and Minerva was still teaching. It was Alicia's first day of school and the family wanted to make sure she settled in well.

"She's still in class then?" asked Landon, guiding a pregnant Beila to the couch. Esme and Gabby were running around their grandfather's office inspecting all the odd and fancy gadgets he had on the numerous shelves.

"Mum said she should be done in about thirty minutes," replied Demetri as he slouched down into an armchair. "Dad got an owl from the Ministry about an hour ago."

"About what?"

"Didn't say, didn't ask." Landon rolled his eyes at his little brother's lack of concern or attention to detail. Demetri was definitely his father's son. However, his scold disappeared when Alicia pushed open the door.

"I love it here!" She was literally jumping up and down in excitement. Landon and Demetri smothered her in a hug as she blabbered on about her first day. "Did you know the staircases move? And I can make them go where I want! People think that's crazy. But it's true!"

"Come give me a hug, Alicia," murmured the soft spoken Beila. She hardly got her arms around her niece, before she was bounding away.

"And I met this girl, Corey. She's really nice and is helping me catch up in my classes. And Samantha is fun too. They were best friends before I came but I think now-" She was interrupted by Minerva entering the room. "Grandmother!"

"How was your first day, love?" asked Minerva, her eyes sweeping the room. Only Landon noticed the flicker of disappointment when she noticed Albus wasn't there. Alicia wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed her close.

"Awesome! I had Charms first and I love Professor Flitwick! Then we went to Herbology. It was ok. I mean I like Professor Sprout, but the plants are so dirty." Minerva burst out laughing and detangled herself from her granddaughter. "Then I went to Potions."

"And?" asked Minerva curiously.

"Professor Slughorn...is...well...a bit odd." Alicia looked slightly abashed for saying anything bad about him.

"Ole Sluggy's here?" asked Demetri. "He was here when I was. Course, so were you, Mum."

"What's a Slug Club?" Minerva rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, but did not answer the question. Alicia turned to her laughing uncles. "What's a Slug Club? It sounds gross."

"Stay far away, Alicia, stay far away," laughed Demetri.

"Great. The old man thinks he's going to collect Albus and Minerva Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"Anyway. Charms is so much fun! I already knew some of the spells Professor Flitwick wanted me to practice." Gabbi and Esme came giggling out of a closet carrying what appeared to be a large package of Muggle Lemon Drops. Once Gabbi caught sight of her old sister she dropped the candy and sprinted to her side.

"Alicia! I missed you!" With a tenderness that surprised everyone in the room, Alicia took the little girl into her arms, rubbing her nose against her sisters. "I love the big castle. It's like the one in your story."

"I know. And think, in a couple of years, you'll be here too!" Gabbi's eyes lit up with excitement and Alicia twirled her around. Esme, not wanting to miss out on the fun, reached up for her cousin. The three joined hands and ran around in a circle, falling to the ground at the exact same time.

"Kitty! Kitty!" cried Esme, looking around from Minerva. "Kitty please!"

"Yes, yes!" Gabbi clapped her hands in excitement and even Alicia looked interested. Minerva left Beila's side, whom she had been talking quietly with, and transformed into a tabby cat.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she sped off across the room. All three girls jumped up and raced after her. She jumped onto the couch and across Landon's lap which meant he was tackled by his daughter and nieces. Sometimes, Minerva would stop just long enough for one of them to get close enough to reach her and then scramble under a chair or desk.

Albus walked into his office and was nearly tripped by a cat sprinting between his legs and out the other side of his long purple cloak. Three screaming girls tackled into him, causing him to grab the nearest table to keep from falling over. As soon as they had kissed him hello, they were off again, chasing Minerva.

Just as Alicia closed in on the Tabby, it transformed into a fully grown woman and she ran smack into her grandmother who grasped her tightly and yelled, "Gotcha." Gabbi toppled over onto the floor giggling madly and Esme let out a squeak and sprinted to her mother.

Minerva collapsed to the ground, still holding her oldest grandchild. Looking down, she tried to push back the pang of agony as she looked at the joyful girl. She had her father's mouth, but the dimples that were so obvious as she laughed were all of Cassandra's. And watching Gabriella shriek as her grandfather lifted her up (with amazing strength for a man of his age), made her think of all the times Albus had done the same to his little Cassy.

"You okay, Mum?" asked Landon, looking at her with concern.

"Just a little out of breath, dear." She gave him a weak smile which he immediately understood. They were all hurting after Cassandra's loss, but they could do this together. The children would bring them together.

"Oh, Poppy just told me that Delia was back in town," said Albus settling down on the sofa. Demetri sat up in excitement.

"Delia? As in Delia Pomfrey? Aunt Poppy's niece?"

"The one and the same." Landon gave his brother a look before breaking into a smile.

"Going to try and win her back?" he bantered teasingly. "Oh that's right, you never won her in the first place." He winced as a pillow found its way to the back of his head.

"Oooo! Uncle Demetri has a crush!" Alicia smiled.

"Demetri and Delia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-" chorused Gabbi and Esme, only to be interrupted by Demetri.

"Alright, alright you two. Sheesh. It's a wonder I never bring any girlfriends home." This caused them all to laugh, settling back into the family they always were.

**A/N:** Delia is the OC I have created for Demetri, in case you haven't figured that out. Severus is still up in the air, but it's between Rolanda and Narcissa. Please, please vote in the poll! Thanks so much for everyone that has!


End file.
